The Guardian
by dat panda bandit
Summary: She was created by the gods to battle the evil that threatened the word, muggle & wizarding alike. This is the story of the guardian and the war against Voldemort. Her name is Grey Darcy. Mentions of Abuse/Rape. AU. SB/OC. Other Canon Pairings. R & R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything else you recognize. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers.

Prologue

There is a myth as old as time itself. This myth is about the guardian. Made by the gods, she is sent to earth and reborn every era to defeat the evil that threatens to take over and destroy the world, wizarding and muggle alike. It has been told that she has extraordinary gifts and powers but that they come at a price. She must know hardship and pain. Passed down from generation, the myth states the guardian is waiting for her soul mate, to show that she has proven herself to the gods, so she can live a normal life.

This is the story of the guardian and the war against Lord Voldemort. Her name is Grey Darcy.

**A.N.: **

This is my first story. Tell me what you think. This is just a prologue, its kind of short and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'll update whenever I can. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 1

* * *

_Number 12 Grimmuald Place London, England._

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix May 2007._

In the dingy kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place at the long kitchen table sat the key members of the war against Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore with his long beard, twinkling eyes, aura of great power, and his lemon drops was gazing at them, trying to figure out how to tell them the news he had.

Everyone else around the table was starting to get nervous, especially the newest members of the Order. Ronald Weasley, with bright blue eyes (that would one day twinkle like Dumbledore's) and fiery red hair, was fidgeting slightly while holding his girlfriend, Hermione Granger's hand. Hermione was gazing seriously back at Dumbledore with her intelligent caramel eyes while her wild curly toffee hair was escaping from its bun, trying to brace herself for the news, good or bad. On her other side sat her best friend Harry Potter, with untidy black hair and jade green eyes, bouncing his foot up and down while holding onto his girlfriend Ginerva Weasley. Ginerva was drumming her fingers on the table while looking at the older members of the Order. It was making her long wavy fiery hair swing back and forth and if you looked closely enough you could see a slight fear in her green blue eyes.

On the other side of the table, the older Weasley brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, were all fidgeting slightly like their youngest brother, Ron. Their father, Arthur Weasley was exchanging glances with Kinsgley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Alastor Moody. Their mother, Molly Weasley, on the other hand was looking fearfully at all her children, including the adopted ones, glaring at Dumbledore for taking so long, and exchanging glances with Professor Minerva McGonagall. Minerva was also exchanging glances with Professor Severus Snape. Severus was sitting beside Lucius Malfoy, his wife, Narcissa, and their son Draco and his best mate Blaise Zabini, the other spies for the Order.

Finally fed up with waiting Lucius, with a sneer on his face said, "Out with you barmy old coot, we don't have all night." This got chuckles and glares thrown at him from all around the table.

"Thank you for your patience," was Dumbledore's response, "Have any of you ever heard the myth of the Guardian?"

Everyone turned to Hermione, who had taken a sharp intake of breath. When she noticed everyone staring at her a slight flush appeared on her cheeks. With wide eyes she stated, "I've heard the myth."

"Why am I not surprised? Stupid know-it-all chit." Was muttered somewhere from where the Slytherins were sitting.

Albus glanced sharply at that end of the table. With a hint of fondness coating his voice for the muggle-born girl he said, "Why don't you explain to us my dear?"

With a roll of her eyes and a huff, she acquiesced. "It has been told from the beginning of time that the gods created a being to help defeat the great evils. She sent to earth from Olympus every time a new evil threatens to take over the world, wizard and muggle alike. She has great power but it is said to come at a price. Well, that's all I can remember. What does a silly old myth have to do with anything?"

"Well, it has to do with everything my dear. The guardian is not a myth. She is as real as you and me. I believe I have found her. Her name is Grey Darcy and I believe that she is in the States." When he noticed everyone was staring at him like he had finally lost it he added, "Are there any questions? No? Good. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Bill, Alastor, and Kingsley you are coming with me to retrieve her. I believe we have found a way to win this war."

Everyone gawked at him. With a greater twinkle in his eye he pulled out an atrocious brightly colored sock he said, "Grab on. The portkey leaves in one minute." Those assigned to the mission jumped up and grabbed the sock. Then with a sudden yank they disappeared with a pop.

Molly was the first one out of the daze the sudden departure had left them in. With her hands on her hips and a glare that dared anyone to try and defy her she went about giving orders. "Ginny and Hermione go ready the room next to yours. Ron, Harry, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Arthur come help me in the kitchen. The rest of you go straighten up the rest of the house."

There was a collective groan but everyone did as they were told. None of them were stupid enough to incur the wrath of Molly Weasley.

* * *

_Somewhere in Florida, America_

They group of order members appeared on a private beach. After their stomachs settled and the regained their balance, they looked around. In front of them was a sparkling green blue ocean. When they turned around they saw a surf board rack and a nice house. All of the doors were open but it looked like no one was there. When Albus saw the house he headed in that direction, the rest of the team members trailing behind them. When they got to the door they saw a big kitchen and off the side was a wooden table painted blue and purple surrounded by hand painted stools with a paisley design.

Perched on the stool, with her back facing them was a girl. She didn't even turn around as she said, "You're late Albus. I've been waiting."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 2

* * *

_Somewhere in Florida, America May 2007_

_Perched on the stool, with her back facing them was a girl. She didn't even turn around as she said, "You're late Albus. I've been waiting." _

The girl turned around and all of the people assembled looked at her with a critical eye. She didn't look older than 17 and looked to be about 5'2". She was also curvy and had delicate facial features. She had messy, long, wavy hair and blunt bangs that was so black her hair looked purple. Her skin was golden tan color and she had pale green eyes. She was beautiful. When you looked closer you could see the tension in her body, like she was ready to attack. She had dark purple circles under her eyes as if she hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. She had a bruise on her right wrist and both of her knees were scraped. Her lush pink lips were chapped. And when you looked into her eyes they were empty and cold, almost dead looking.

While Alastor was muttering about 'constant vigilance' under his breath and the rest of the group looked at her incredulously, Albus addressed the girl, "It's a pleasure to see again Miss Darcy. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

As the girl opened her mouth to answer Sirius said quite loudly, "She doesn't look like she could take on a blast-ended skrewt." Remus immediately elbowed him in the ribs even though he knew everyone else was thinking it too.

"Well Mr. Black, looks can be deceiving. Especially when one's just got done fighting in a war about a week ago."

Sirius's exclamation of 'how do you know my name?' was drowned out by Bill and Tonk's simultaneous "What war are you talking about?"

"You Brits are all the same. So self centered, like there isn't magical communities all over the world. You're problem is being so contained, I'm not surprised by all the prejudice." Kingsley had to smirk at that observation because it was true. The only other person that seemed amused was Albus. "The war I'm talking about is the one that's been going on for the last few years. In urban areas such as Chicago, New York City, and Philadelphia poorer witches and wizards have been forming gangs so they can slaughter the more advantaged wizards and each other. The North American Ministry caught wind of it and tried to use peoples fear to stop it. Those stupid fucking ___asshole politicians_ just made it worse. The violence reached uncontrollable levels and I was drafted by the Ministry to stop it."

"What happened?" Remus asked curiously.

"I'm the only one left and that's all you need to know," She replied waspishly while rubbing a scar on her shoulder, near her heart, drawing everyone's attention to the sparrow tattoo on next to it.

"There's no need to take that tone," Sirius snapped.

Grey just laughed, "Mr. Black you should be more polite when you're asking for someone's help. You're certainly not making me more inclined to help."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more than ever as he said, "Thank you for getting us back on topic Miss Darcy. I'm sure you know of the political climate in Britain. Voldemort is growing stronger everyday and I have very good reason to believe you can help us defeat him. We have come here today to see if you will help us. It could mean the difference between peace and total genocide."

"Albus, I really don't appreciate you pretending like I have a choice in helping you," she stated flatly. "And how many times have asked you to stop calling me Miss Darcy? My name is Grey."

"Well in that case, Kinsgley, Sirius, Remus, and Bill go shrink her belongings. Alastors go ward the house against intruders and secure the perimeter. Tonks, will apparate back with Miss Darcy after everyone's finished?"

* * *

_Number 12 Grimmuald Place London, England_

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix May 2007_

After Hermione and Ginny finished setting up the extra room they wandered down to the kitchen trying to get their heads around what Professor Dumbledore told them. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs a sudden thought hit Hermione, "You know, the name Grey Darcy sounds really familiar."

"Hey, I think you're right. It really does…I just can't seem to place it though." Ginny replied.

In unison Fred and George said, "What are you on about?"

"Oh Gin! I've got it! She's one of the lead spell theory researchers in the magical world and she's got killer clothes!"

"Merlin's saggy left ball! You're right Mione. I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner."

"Wow, Gin. What do you think she's like? Do you think she'll talk about her research with me?"

"Forget the research Mione. Do you think she'll let me borrow her clothes?"

As the girls squealed, Fred and George shared an amused glance and said at the same time, "Why, don't you just love being ignored?"

Molly wandered out of the kitchen where everyone else was assembled, "Why are you two making so much noise? If you're done go sit then go in the kitchen with everyone else. Fred and George go sit in the kitchen where I can see you and don't even think about pranking that girl or you will regret it!"

"But Mum! How could you think we would do such a despicable, deplorable thing?"

Ginny piped in, "You both know that never works with Mum, so why don't you stop trying?"

"I had no idea you two had such an extensive vocabulary," Hermione snickered at the twins.

"Oi Granger! You better run!"

Before Hermione could even think about running the twins tackled her into the kitchen making a Hermione sandwich. Before anyone could react to the pile of people on the kitchen floor Ron violently stood up turning a very unattractive puce color bellowing, "OI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Hey Weasel. Don't be upset that she likes real men. You should be used to being second best." Draco and Blaise both snickered after Draco said this.

Before anyone knew it wands were out and hexes were flying. No one could do or hear anything over the yelling and chaos. Suddenly, everyone was silenced. They all turned to a beautiful girl who looked very amused. All she said was, "So this is the famous Order of the Phoenix?"


End file.
